A Past of Lies
by TheMasterMind666
Summary: How do we define dark and light? Is one thing either good or evil and nothing in-between? Harry is about to learn that the line between dark and light is much thinner than what he first imagines. There is more at stake this time, the not only his friends, but his family. A secret was not told, now war shall arise as the faces of those long dead arise and hero's fall. DARK HARRY!


**My second Harry Potter Fanfiction- Yey!**

 **I was going to put this off till after I have finished another fanfiction but well you can see that that obviously didn't work that well. Anyhow...**

 ***THIS IS IMPORTANT***

 **-This is set 19 years or do after the Deathly Hallows, so during the same time period as Cursed Child, but make note the vents that take place in the curse child don not happen in this story at all. Well Albus starting school and such does happen but not all the major stuff.**

 **\- Harry no longer needs glasses! Yey!**

 **-Also Darco and Harry may not be enemies, what fun that will be.**

 **ALSO-**

"Speech"

 _Thought_

 _"Spells!"_

 _*Paseltoungue*_

 ** _"Communication via the mind."_**

 ** _In Addition-_**

 ** _I do not own Harry Potter (Me: crosses arms and sulks) J.K Rowling does._**

 ** _So Harry Potter and every other character in this belongs to here I am just portraying as I see them in my mind in this story which has no feature in the original series._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy-_**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Sightings of Those Long Past**

* * *

Fear and panic awoke him from his slumber, darting upright his right hand shot straight to his forehead. He felt something wet under his hand, in a instant the candle's beside his bed were ignited giving the room an orange glow. He stared down at his fingers which were now painted in red.

"What is the matter Harry?" Ginny asked from beside him who had now pushed herself up into a sitting position. Harry didn't reply, his mind was in turmoil. _It's impossible, he's...he's dead._

"Harry?" Ginny asked again worry in his voice, a delicate hand was place on his shoulder, even this gentle action caused him to flinch.

"It can't be possible? Can it?" He asked in an almost whisper.

"Harry, what do you mean?" She inquired as her left hand wrapped around his left.

"Is it possible that he has returned?"

"Who? Who has returned?" She questioned her voice growing more worried by the second.

"Voldemort."

* * *

Harry James Potter received no sleep that night, and who would unless they were in their right mind, but that was often a fact debated when it came to Harry Potter. After all of the pain, suffering and death he had seen in his life it was a miracle that he remained sane.

Pulling himself from the warmth of the bed spread he placed a foot onto the cold wooden floor, however he could not bring himself to care about its chilly nature that very morning. He strode across the room to the wardrobe where he pulled out his usual attire. He slipped on a silk shirt in a deep green, Ginny had said that it matched his eyes and even though it seemed so Slytherin Harry had to admit the colour suited him, after all wasn't he meant to be a Slytherin?

After rolling up the sleeves so they sat above his elbows he pulled on a pair of black jeans before slipping on his black combat boots and tying them tight. He stood from the chair and headed to the door, he removed the black trench coat from there and slipped it on then rolled up the sleeves. The coat stopped above his a few inches above his knees, he found that long coats whilst gave a visual effect were not practical whilst fighting. This one was designed for him, a hood fell down the back and was large enough so when it was pulled up his face would be in the shadows but his vision would not be restricted by it. Beside the right pocket was a much thinner but longer pocket to hold his wand. The coat was fasted with a zip but black metal clips locked in place over them. There were two chevrons on each upper arm each, one sewn on with sparkling green thread. _Of course the thread would have to match his shirt and eyes._

At that thought he rolled said eyes, moving quietly out into the corridor he went the mirror at the end of the long hall way, he pulled a comb from the draw and set upon the task of brushing his hair. His hair had grown so much so that if it was left down it would cover his eyes completely, he brushed it back into a loose quiff to his right and brushed back on the left, of course he knew that this would not hold for long so using a little bit of magic, and hairspray he managed to insure that it would stay put.

However this made his world famous lightning scar stand out, but who really cared, he had long since put the past in the past. In addition he now no longer needed glasses, it was quite frankly a miracle, well when you were Harry Potter, the person who could almost guarantee that evil would follow, it came in handy if you were not rendered blind if the spectacles happened to want to take a wander off of your face. He could not explain how or why, one could only presume that it had something to do with the downfall of Voldemort, but who was he to question.

Hearing the little flattering of wings he looked into the mirror and smiled when he saw the golden snitch hovering behind his left shoulder. The little gold ball followed him almost everywhere, Harry didn't mind, he would not admit it but when he was alone on some boring assignment he would sometimes find himself talking to it as if was some beloved pet, in some ways it was, it cost less than a dog or cat that was for sure, but this was the magical world so there were still animals in the house. Often the kids would spend hours in the garden chasing the snitch and they almost always failed to catch it, that was until Harry came out and caught it out of mid air without even trying. Quidditch was very popular in there house, after all Ginny was a world famous chaser and well Harry was after all was the youngest seeker in the century.

Carefully he opened the door that led to his only Lilly's room, his only daughter. She was sound asleep, and so she should be for it was still dark out, laying snuggled under her patchwork covers she hugged a hippogriff plushie tightly to her chest like she did every night as she ventured to a world of dreams opposed to his world of nightmares. Shutting the door as carefully as he had opened it he moved onto the next one, in lay his eldest son James tangled up in his red bedspread as he laid eagle style over the bed on a slight angle. Harry laughed softly as he gazed around his son's usual messy room with objects literally thrown around. The candle flickered from his bedside table giving the red room a warm glow. With a wave of his hand he extinguished the flame before retreating out of the room.

He moved onto his youngest son's room, Albus. The young boy was laid perfectly still in his bed, he would often sleep on his back or on his left side facing away from the door and towards the window. Tonight he laid on his back his head titled to his left so Harry presumed that he had been watching the stars before sleep had claimed him. Both arms were out from under the sheets and by his side as he laid perfectly straight. Harry thought that this looked more appropriate on an adult than a child, but this was Albus and he tended to do things a little differently. Opposed to the others bright warm rooms his was darker and included a lot of green. The bedspread was green silk, a thin line of silver raced across the top, his room was organised he had just as many, or maybe even more toys than the others did but he chose to put his away. His desk was clutter free a black notebook sat upon it with a pen laid on that, this was the mirror opposite to the desk in James' room which could barely be seen under all the rubbish and clutter.

Albus had been sorted into Slytherin at school, Harry was actually pleased for his son, in fact if he had to chose a house to put his son into opposed to Gryffindor it would be Slytherin, after all the house was not as bad or as dark as rumors claimed it to be, sure it produced its fair share of dark wizards but so had all the other houses. Remembering the house brought back memories of Severus Snape, and as he had told Albus when he had left o go to Hogwarts the first time that the potions master was in fact 'the bravest man' he ever knew. So indeed he was quite proud to have his son in the house the man had once been head of. However this had not been the case with his eldest brother who had been sorted into Gryffindor, this had created a big divide between the two brothers, Lily had taken sides with James since Albus was the only Potter to have ever been sorted into Slytherin. In a whole this had split the children and distanced Albus, effectively breaking his heart and Ginny's.

He found himself standing next to the boy, he lent down and kissed his lightly on the forehead. A scuffling at his feet, he picked up Albus' ferret which he had named Sebastian, and was white and brown. It then raced up Harry's arm after swiping twice at the snitch he gave it up as bad sport and crawled back down. Harry gently placed Sebastian on the bed beside his son where it curled up into a small ball,

"Look after him will you." The ferret raised it's head and looked at him as if it understood what it was being asked, it seemed to nod before laying it's head back down and drifting of to sleep.

Harry left the room quietly shutting the door as he left before heading to the kitchen. He had thought that he would have a cup of tea, but his head felt groggy so he decided that he best have a cup of coffee and a strong one at that, before the headed to work.

* * *

Ron met him at the ministry, he was wearing his usual grey suit, the arms were decorated in elegant embroidery in silver and white which started where the diagonal strips came to an point half way up the forearm. In addition to the standard pockets he also bore them upon his breasts, on the left pocket sewn in way the ministry's logo, he looked smart, well apart from his hair which had seemed to have won the battle against the wicked comb. Hermione rushed up to them a stack of files in her arms, she looked so in place in her ministry attire that it seemed unnatural.

"You left early this morning." Ron stated.

"Yes well, there was a matter of upmost importance that I need to take care of, and a matter which I am now passing onto you two." She replied haste in her words.

"Ah, the life of an Auror, eh Harry." Ron joked which got a chuckle from Harry but a stern loom from his wife and both men found it in their best interests to quieten.

"Erm... so what is this assignment?" Harry questioned.

Hermione looked around her and at seeing the masses of people walking past she answered, "Not here." Before the turned and walked away leaving Harry and Ron to follow.

Once they were back in her office, which was neatly organised and the walls lined with books, did she continue. "There has been an attack on 'The Three Broomsticks', six people were killed and four seriously injured. One man was really shaken up by the experience, I'm not surprised if who he said was doing the attacking was true."

"And? Who was this attacker?" Harry rushed.

"Bellatrix Lestrange..." She announced.

"Impossible, she's dead. My mum killed her herself." Ron said in disbelief.

Harry had found the nearest chair and had taken a seat too shocked to stand in fear that he would fall. _What was happening? His scar, the return of Bellatrix?_

"Harry?" Hermione question walking over to him, "What is it?"

Taking a deep breath Harry began to explain, "This morning I woke, and well my scar it was bleeding, well it has bled or hurt since his death."

Seeing his worry Ron added, "I'm sure there is a perfectly explainable explanation to this, someone playing a sick joke or something?"

"And my scar?"

"Erm...a migraine or something, knock to the head maybe," with a look from Hermione he raised his hands, "Look I'm not the genius here."

"Whatever the cause of this you need to find it and quick, panic is already starting to spread since this is the only thing the newspapers are talking about."

"Right." Harry said whilst he stood taking the files from her. " How are we meant to find Bellatrix?"

"She made to mistake of using a portkey to get out of there, we were able to track her."

"I don't know, this seams like a trap" Ron whimpered, "You agree with me, don't you Harry?" He asked as Hermione shooed them out.

Before Harry could reply she spoke, "Whether or not he agrees, trap or not, you too have to go and investigate or this world could fall into more chaos than before." When it seemed that Ron was going to retort she quickly added, "Which would be a lot of chaos, wouldn't it husband?"

"Yes wife." Ron muttered before the door was shut. He turned to Harry, "She scares me sometimes."

"Doesn't she all." Harry smirked before heading off down the corridor.

* * *

"Here we are Ron, the Shrieking Shack." Harry announced as they stood upon the thick snow outside the shrieking shack.

"You know I never liked this place, you know after Wormtail and that."

"Yes, well it wasn't the most pleasurable experience for us either." Harry said. "Bests get this over with." He pushed the creaky door open, the house stilled swayed from side to side which would give nightmares to anyone who was prone to seasickness. He drew his wand, the house was silent except for the fluttering of wings behind his left ear. He turned and caught the golden ball before placing it in his pocket.

Cautiously he walked up the stairs that swayed beneath his feet being mindful of the cracks in the old grey wooden planks. They were on the second floor when they heard the rustle of fabric as in a swirl of black a figure brushed their line of vision before darting up the stairs witch a crackle of laughter.

Harry darted up the stairs with Ron following closely behind, they stopped at the entrance to the top room, he placed a steady step forward wincing as the floorboards creaked beneath him.

"I killed Sirius Black... I killed Sirius Black." Harry cursed at the all too familiar voice, he had waited long enough, in one swift movement he rounded the corner.

There sat on the sofa gazing at a fire that was not lit, was his godfather's murder. "Bellatrix..." He hissed.

"Oooo..." She replied in a high but soft voice as her gaze floated to the two Auror's as if she had not even noticed them enter, " Why isn't it little itsy baby Potter."

Harry almost growled at the name that she had used to address him at the Department of Mysteries. "Bellatrix." He replied coldly stripping his voice of any emotions except from his anger.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Ron exclaimed coming out from behind Harry his wand also pointed at Bella.

"Am I?" She smiled, "Ah yes I remember it was your dear mother who killed me, am I correct?" She tilted her head to the side she place the tip of her wand to her lips, "Molly Weasley, I think I better pay her a visit, don't you?"

"You will stay away from my mother!" Ron spat as he lunged forward, Bellatrix jumped pressing herself to the backrest he bottom lip quivered, harry was sure that Ron would have attacked her if he would not of stopped him, but right now they needed Lestrange alive.

"For Merlin's sake Ron." He almost shouted as Ron began to settle.

"You should have let him Potter, that may have been your only chance." Bella laughed, before shouting, " _Cruico_!"

Harry quickly spun on his heals deflecting the spell before casting his own, " _Locomotor Mortis_!" However Bellatrix deflected it.

" _Petrificus Totalus_ _!"_ She quickly shot back _._

" _Stupefy_ " Ron shouted.

Very soon they were locked into a duel, Harry and Ron fired curse after curse, they brought shields up then they fell. Bellatrix parried them. Parts of the ceiling where beginning to crumble as spells deflected onto it. A part of the ceiling above Bella was going to fall before she shot from the window in a cloud of black, Ron and Harry followed in a cloud of white.

The duel recommenced in the forest surrounding the shack.

Bellatrix had been hit twice but she was still standing, Ron had taken a stunner so now it was just Harry and Bellatrix's fight, any one of them could win.

Small fires had started around them, as trees had fallen due to the impact of a spell of two, Harry would often have to take time to insure that the falling trees wouldn't fall on his friend. _Killed by tree_. _Not the best way to go._

During one of the times he was distracted he had been hit by a cutting spell to his left arm, he had left to go numb even as blood dripped down his arm sending chills across his body. He could see that she was weakening, it was only a matter of who would tire first. Their duel became even more intense during the final minutes, spells flew from one to the other as quick as a bolt of lightning. He had received another cutting spell to the back when he had turned to stop yet another tree from falling on Ron.

He turned back to Bellatrix his jaws clenched to stop any hiss of pain from escaping. It was then he saw it, a black dog slowly stalking towards them behind Bellatrix. "Sirius?" He whispered as a stunner hit him, he hit the floor, but just before he was taken by darkness he saw the wolf turn into a man. The questions that raced through his mind died as he fell into the oblivion.

* * *

He woke up sore, but at on a comfortable bed, he had stopped questioning why he felt so ruff in the mornings long ago, but today he took up the old habit.

The reached back into his memory- _Hermione reporting a spotting of Bellatrix Lestrange; he and Ron traveling to the Shrieking Shack; the duel with Lestrange,_ the last memory he remembered was, _it couldn't be, No!. Just a wicked trick of the eye. He couldn't have seen Sirius, his godfather was dead, he had fallen through the veil after being hit with the killing curse. But he could have sworn he had seen the Padfoot in the woods, and then before he blacked out..._ Surely he hadn't, it was impossible.

He opened his eyes and sat up bringing the pillows with him. He looked around, it seemed he was at Black Manor. There were two figures by his side, he turned to see who they were. His breath stopped in his throat. There beside him sat two men, one had long black unruly hair whilst the other had his brown hair combed back, both had moustaches, but one had four scars one on each check, one on his nose and one above his left eyebrow.

He struggled to form words but two came out, "Sirius? Lupin?"

"Hello Harry." Lupin smiled...

* * *

 **What is that spell you say?**

 **-** _Cruico_ (Cruciatus Curse, Unforgivable) inflicts extreme pain.

- _Locomotor Mortis ( A Leg Locking spell)_

 _-_ _Petrificus Totalus (A full body binding spell)_

 _-_ _Stupefy (A stunning spell)_

 **Well that is the first Chapter, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **And PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **I love to read what you like and also what you don't like. If you have any questions feel free to ask and I will answer them in the next chapter.**

 _ **Next Chapter- Chapter 2- Revelations and Explanations...**_


End file.
